Souvenirs, souvenirs
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Shuu déprime quand il repense à de douloureux souvenirs. Il décide alors de retourner à un endroit spécial, où il va faire une rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas...


**Et me revoilà pour une petite fanfiction rien que sur Shuu! J'espère que vous aimerez...**

 **Enjoy minna!^_^**

Quand tu as perdu quelqu'un que tu aimais profondément, tu es rongé par la culpabilité. D'autant plus quand c'est de ta faute. Quand tu réalises que tu n'as été qu'un lâche, quelqu'un qui a préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter l'ennemi et de se battre. Et quand la culpabilité se transforme en haine et en colère. Alors tu te rends compte que tu dois te battre pour la personne que tu as perdu, et que tu dois devenir plus fort, toujours plus fort. Quand la vie n'a plus de sens, si ce n'est t'obstiner à devenir le meilleur en développant ton énergie négative. Car cette énergie, elle fait partie de toi maintenant, et c'est elle qui fait ta force et ta puissance. Tu as beau être une personne calme et généreuse, cela ne t'empêche pas de libérer cette onde de noirceur. Quand tu te retrouves seul avec le pouvoir d'un dieu, sans même être capable de te rendre heureux. Et quand chaque nuit tu t'endors en repensant à tout ça, et qu'au final se sont tes rêves qui s'évaporent...

* * *

Shuu regardait s'entraîner l'équipe Ultimated Shining du haut de son arbre. Comme tous les matins, en fait... Non pas qu'il adorait ça, mais en vérité il n'y avait pas grand chose d''autre à faire de divertissant sur cette île perdue de l'océan pacifique. Il observait et analysait les performances de chaque joueur. Ça le rendait plus puissant, d'un côté. Enfin, il apprenait à mieux prédir les mouvements de ses adversaires pour les prochains matchs qu'il allait jouer. Même si à son avis, des matchs il n'allait pas en jouer beaucoup dans le futur. C'est vrai qu'à part un match contre Ulimated Shining qu'il avait joué il y a longtemps et les deux matchs contre Raimon, à chaque fois qu'il jouait c'était aux quelques entraînements qu'il pratiquait avec son équipe où lorsqu'il jouait tout seul. Oui, car sur cette île la plupart du temps il était seul. Seul depuis si longtemps, trop longtemps déjà. Alors voilà, c'est normal que parfois il recherche un peu de compagnie. Même si cette compagnie, pour l'instant il ne faisait que la regarder du haut de son arbre... L'entraînement de l'équipe prit fin. Et, comme d'habitude, Shuu allait descendre de l'arbre et partir discrètement, quand une voix qu'il avait souvent entendu le retint.

\- Hey, toi!

L'attaquant se retourna brusquement.

\- ...Hakuryuu?

\- Shuu, pourquoi tu ne viens pas t'entraîner avec nous plutôt que de rester là à nous observer?

\- Je... je n'ai pas envie. Je préfère rester seul.

\- Mais tu es tout le temps tout seul, Shuu! Tu passes tes journées à faire je ne sais quoi sans personne sur cette île! Tu aurais besoin de faire quelque chose d'autre, non? Et puis tu es un joueur vraiment puissant, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas rejoindre notre équipe, que l'on reforme l'équipe Zero?

Shuu regarda l'attaquant de lumière avec un sourire triste.

\- C'est gentil, Hakuryuu, mais... non merci.

À ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt qui recouvrait les trois quarts de la surface de l'île. Hakuryuu le regarda s'en aller sans rien dire, l'air pensif.

 _"Ce garçon est vraiment étrange... Arriverai-je un jour à le comprendre..?"_

Shuu marchait mélancoliquement le long du chemin de pierres. Il arriva à un escalier qu'il gravit en quelques secondes, comme s'il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il aimait venir à cet endroit, bien qu'il ne lui rappelle souvent de douleureux souvenirs. Mais il y avait aussi des souvenirs heureux qui planaient ici... Il arriva à un ruisseau qu'il chevaucha lui aussi sans contrainte. L'eau de ce ruisseau était si claire... Comme s'il avait échappé au temps, et qu'il avait gardé sa pureté malgré toutes les choses négatives et obscures que cette île avait vues. Maintenant, la paix régnait sur cet endroit perdu... Le Fifth Sector n'occupait qu'une petite partie de l'île, peu leur importait ce que cachait cette grande forêt et s'il y avait quelque chose derrière. Seul ce garçon mystérieux connaissait les secrets de cette nature silencieuse. Ce garçon continuait à marcher lentement sur le petit chemin dé pierre qui l'emmenait de plus en plus dans la nostalgie. Il pensait à toutes sortes de choses à la fois... Au pires comme aux meilleures. Il se demanda tout à coup, pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepté de rejoindre Tenma et ses coéquipiers? Il était resté trop longtemps sur cette île. Elle lui faisait du mal, en lui rappellant chaque seconde ses erreurs et sa culpabilité. Mais alors, pourquoi restait-il donc ici? Qu'est ce qui le retenait? Il devait rester ici pour protéger cette île. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne raison. Il s'était juré, autrefois, de protéger ce qu'il aimait... Mais il avait faillit. De même lorsque, longtemps plus tard, avait débarqué le Fifth Sector. Il avait préféré se joindre à l'ennemi, plutôt que de résister, en se laissant inonder par sa haine et par son énergie négative. Quel idiot... Pourquoi agissait-il toujours comme ça?! Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, trop tard pour tout. Ces pensées s'estompèrent lorsqu'il arriva à un petit village e ruine, embellit par le temps. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis longtemps... Il avait beau être sur cette île depuis des années, tellement d'années qu'il ne les comptait plus, il n'avait pas osé remette les pieds ici. Sa culpabilité lui suffisait largement sans qu'il n'aie besoin de revenir dans ce village. Mais là, maintenant, il avait envie d'y revenir. C'était si calme, si paisible... Plus de querelles, plus de mensonges, plus de guerres... la paix avait triomphée. Enfin, dans un sens... Shuu continua a explorer ce village de ses souvenirs, qui parraissait iréel. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une maison, un peu moins en ruine que les autres. Cette maison, il la reconnaissait bien, très bien même. Il hésita à entrer, mais finalement il se décida a y pénétrer. Il se tenait debout devant la porte, quant il vit quelque chose briller derrière des morceaux de vase brisés. Il s'approcha et ramassa l'objet qui reflètait les rayons du Soleil. C'était un collier, avec un cordon noir en cuir fin, et en guise de pendentif, une pierre bleue comme un lagon ébloui par la plus puissante lumière. Ce collier... Shuu savait parfaitement ce que c'était. Ses souvenirs se firent plus clairs. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora ce moment où...

 _\- Grand frère! Tu me donnes mon cadeau?_

 _\- Du calme, petite soeur... Tiens, viens par ici._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...?_

 _\- Ferme les yeux._

 _\- D'accord... Mais pas de blague, hein!_

 _\- Haha! Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Vas-y, ferme tes yeux._

 _\- C'est quoi le truc froid que je sens que tu me mets autour du cou...?_

 _\- C'est bon, tu peux les rouvrir...!_

 _\- Oh, un collier! Il est magnifique, merci, grand frère!_

 _\- À présent, à chaque fois que tu seras triste, ce collier éloignera ton énergie négative. Il te protégera et te portera chance !_

 _\- Oh, merci! Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de ce collier pour me protéger, puisque tu es déjà là!_

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai, je te protegérai toujours, petite soeur._

Shuu rouvrit les yeux. De fines larmes chaudes coulaient sur ses joues... Il avait promis de protéger sa soeur, et il avait fait tout le contraire. Il serra le collier dans ses mains, en laissant échapper quelques larmes de tristesse.

\- Petite soeur... Tu me manques tellement... _snif_...

\- Shuu...

Shuu sursauta. Cette voix, il l'avait reconnue. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

\- Petite soeur, c'est toi ?! Dit-il en regardant partout autour de lui.

\- Grand frère...

Il s'arrêta quand il vit le corps et le visage à moitié transparent qu'il avait devant lui. Une jeune fille avec un visage et un sourire plein de vie, une robe blanche légère, et qui lui ressemblait beaucoup...

\- C'est... C'est toi... Comment c'est possible?

La jeune fille lui sourit.

\- Tu as trouvé mon collier, à ce que je vois. Tu sais, il m'a toujours porté bonheur. À chaque fois que je le regardais, rien que sa couleur me redonnait le sourire...

Shuu la regardait sans pouvoir dire un mot.

\- Tu sais, grand frère, je suis heureuse maintenant. Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes...

De nouvelles larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune garçon.

\- Je... Je m'en veux tellement! Si tu es morte, c'est à cause de moi... Je n'aurais jamais dû aller voir l'équipe adverse, et faire ce stupide marché! Je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi lâche!

La jeune fille s'approcha de Shuu et posa une main sur son épaule. Le contact était étrange, froid et distant...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as voulu me protéger, J'aurais fait exactement la même chose à ta place...

\- Mais, si j'avais eu plus confiance en moi, tu serais avec moi en ce moment...

\- Mais je suis avec toi, grand frère. et je veille sur toi.

L'adolescent ne put retenir ses larmes une nouvelle fois.

\- Ne pleure pas... Je te pardonne pour ce que tu as fait, tu n'as fait que ton devoir : Me protéger. Fuir ne veut pas dire que l'on n'est pas courageux, ça veut aussi signifier que l'on protège ceux qu'on aime. Et ça aussi c'est du courage.

\- Petite sœur... Dit-il toujours en la regardant, avec des larmes qui perlaient toujours sur ses yeux sombres.

La jeune fille lui sourit et lui dit :

\- Je t'attendrai... Je t'aime, grand frère.

À ces mots, elle disparut petit à petit, comme l'eau fine qui s'évapore au soleil.

\- Non, ne pars pas! S'écria Shuu.  
Trop tard... La jeune fille avait disparu sous les rayons du soleil. Shuu essuya ses larmes, souria et dit :

\- _Snif..._ Moi aussi, je t'aime, petite sœur... Je te rejoindrai...

Après avoir exploré le village endormi pour l'énernité, le garçon à l'énergie négative décida de retourner voir Hakuryuu. Il devait lui parler. L'adolescent retraversa la nature calme, qui semblait s'être endormie elle aussi. Mais après tout, le temps ne s'était-il pas arrêté sur cette île...? Le soir commençait déjà arriver, et le ciel était orangé, crééant de belles couleurs chatoyantes sur le reflet du soleil qui se couchait sur l'océan. Shuu resta un petit moment à admirer cela, avant de repartir pour God Eden.

Hakuryuu remontait à sa chambre après avoir dîné. Quand il ouvrit sa porte, il se retrouva face à quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir.

\- WAAAH! Shuu, c'est toi?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque!

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, répondit-il calmement et doucement.

\- Ce n'est rien... Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire pour ne pas pouvoir attendre demain?

\- Ce n'est pas très important. Je voulais juste te dire que je veux bien rejoindre l'équipe.

Hakuryuu fut surpris sur le coup mais souria ensuite.

\- Très bien. Je suis heureux que tu nous rejoignes, Shuu! Mais, dis-moi... qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis comme ça..?

\- Eh bien... Disons juste que j'ai compris ce qu'était mon réel souhait.

\- Décidément, je crois bien que je ne te comprendrais jamais... Dit le Seed en souriant.

Shuu lui sourit à son tour, et serra le collier qu'il avait autour du cou. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, cet après-midi. Était-ce un fantôme, une apparition, ou bien juste une insolation ou un simple rêve...? En tout cas, ce qu'il savait, c'était que maintenant il n'y avait plus que de la tristesse et de la colère en lui, mais aussi de l'amour et de la joie. Et cela pour toujours.

 _ **Fin**_ ~

 **Merci d'avoir lu, j'éspère que vous avez apprécié! Mettez des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**


End file.
